Father Son Bond
by CateyBug
Summary: When Amy and Sunny got an appointment,Sonic and Zackary get sometime to bond...


"Now Sonic, I have to take Sunny to her doctor's appointment," Amy stated clearly as she shot a glance at the young pink hedgehog in blue and pink pajamas.

Sunny had been sick for months now and Amy was growing concern about this more and more every day. Sunny wasn't acting like her normal cheerful, cocky, good natured self. Instead she never changed out of her dark blue pajama bottoms and light pink tank top, she stayed in her room, didn't hang out with her friends, and didn't talk or eat.

Amy quickly looked back at Sonic, "So, while we are gone you will watch Zack," She then looked down at the floor and added quietly, "I would of gotten Blaze, Rouge, or Cream, but they were busy…"

"Ames," Amy looked up at him quickly, "I will watch him with my life."

He raised his hand as he said this and put his other on his heart. Amy glared at him, "You better, or you won't have a life."

Sonic lowered his hands and gulped. He nodded quickly as Amy held her hand out to Sunny and smiled at her encouragingly to take Amy's hand. Sunny slowly reached for it and followed close by Amy. Sonic watched them as they slowly disappeared down the dirt path.

He walked back inside once he had determined them to be gone and headed to his son's room. The door was slightly opened a wedge and Sonic took it upon himself to slowly open the door. A young blue hedgehog with three bangs on his head unlike his sister, who had none, sat on the floor playing with Legos. Sonic smiled at him and kneeled down to ruffled his son's quills.

"Dad, knock it off!" The young hedgehog yelled as he shoved his father's hand away.

"Hey how did you know it was me?"

"Because," Zack replied as he turned to stare at his father, "Mom doesn't do that and neither does Sunny. It's only you and I hate it."

Zack turned back to his Legos and Sonic frowned, "Why is my own son more like Amy? You and I should have a father son bonding day."

"Oh God….." The boy whispered quietly, but it was loud enough for Sonic to hear.

"What was that?" Sonic asked holding his hand to his ear, "Did I just hear that MY own son rather play around with Legos than race? You are not related to me at all, my friend."

"Dad, I don't feel like racing today."

"Pleeeeeeaaase?" Sonic gave his son puppy dog eyes hoping for some father son time, but his son never wanted father son time. It was always Legos or talk to his mother. Zack wasn't as cocky and competitive as his sister was.

Zack raised an eyebrow at Sonic's weird behavior, but finally gave in. Sonic cheered in happiness for this was his first time to race his son. He knew Zack could run at super speed, but Zack's likes wasn't racing and feeling free.

The two exited the house and stood on the front yard. Sonic had given the route of the race. It was through the town, out the desert until you come to a canyon, and then turn around and head back home.

"Okay, you got that Zack?" Sonic asked hoping to start at least a small conversation with Zack, but all Zack did was nod his head. Sonic sighed as they readied themselves it a running position.

"Okay Dad, I'm ready to start."

"Ready…Set," Sonic paused and watched Zack to see if he would run before he actually said go like his sister, but he never moved. Instead he waited patiently for the GO. Sonic sighed and started up again, "Ready…..Set…..GO!"

Sonic took off at great speed, he noticed as he ran that Zack kept a distance behind him. This however confused Sonic, wasn't it a race? If Sonic slowed down, Zack slowed down. If Sonic speed up a lot, Zack speed up a little more to keep a good distance.

They speed through the town at a great speed trying to not be seen by fans, but their blue strikes did make it hard for people not to notice. They would ask for autographs, but Sonic and Zack simple ignored them.

As they entered the desert, Sonic noticed Zack had started to speed up a little more. This of course didn't bother him terrible, so he decided to keep at the same speed he was going now. They round the canyon and started to head back to town towards home and the finish line. Sonic of course was in front, but Zack was speeding a little more closer each time they neared the town. Sonic of course wasn't worried one bit.

They speed through the town, one in front of the other, towards home and the line. Sonic looked behind him and noticed his son wasn't behind him anymore. This startled him and caused him to slow a bit more down in search of Zack. That's when Zack speed forward faster than he had been going the whole time. Sonic watched in shock that his own son had out witted him. Sonic speed back towards him as their house appeared in the distance and Zack was ahead still, not letting Sonic get in front. Zack slowed down as he stopped in front of the house. Sonic stopped beside him shock at what happened. Sonic never lost a race before and his son on his first time beat him.

"Wha- how did you do that?" Sonic asked, "You were like way behind me, then zoom up ahead."

Zack chuckled and smiled his sonic smile. This made Sonic smile his own trademark smile, for he know that at least some of his personality was pasted down to his son, even if they were just little things. Sonic yawned and stretched, "I'm taking a nap outside. Why don't you play in the yard?"

Zack nodded and watched Sonic rest on the ground by a pole and put his hand behind his head. Sonic smiled happily as he fell asleep. When Zack was sure his dad was asleep, he wandered out way from the house to his favorite mud hole that his mother strictly told him not to play in. Zack knew his father well, he knew that Sonic rested after a run and he had planned to use the race to his advantage. He did not plan on himself actually winning, but who said he couldn't try?

Once he came upon his mud hole, he noticed a figure splashing about. He soon came to figure out as he came closer that it was his friend Mark. Mark was a very smart kid had floppy rabbit ears like his mother and one fluffy fox tails, cream colored fluffy muzzle and chest hair, and the rest of his body was yellow with mud everywhere on his body. Zack laughed at Mark, causing Mark to look up at him. Mark's smile grows wider than it already was.

"Hey Zack, I thought you wouldn't come today!"

"I had to get my dad of my back," Zack replied.

"Oh tell how you did it!"

"He gets tired when you race him and guess what!"

Mark tilted his head confused, "What?"

"I beat him on my first try," Zack said mighty proud of himself. Even though he was more like his mother than anything, he beat him. It was something to be proud of.

Mark jumped up from his sitting position and cheered for Zack. When Mark finished cheering and calmed down Zack asked, "Where are Lillian and Jewels today? They usually follow you here."

Lillian and Jewels were Mark's younger twin sisters, they had yellow fox ears and one rabbit tail, they couldn't fly like their parents and brother could, but they were super sweet and smart. Lillian always wore goggles on top of her head and red tank top with blur jean shorts, a brown belt around her waist with a wrench attached to it and brown boots. Jewels wore the same thing, but a green tank top instead and a crowbar was attached to her belt and she didn't wear goggles on her head, she instead had cream bangs popping out of her forehead.

"Oh, they got grounded," Mark replied, "Anyway let's play!"

An hour later, Sonic woke up from his nap and looked around for his son. He began to get scared when he didn't see him in the yard and when he ran in the house, Zack wasn't there either. It disappointed him that he fell asleep on the job and his wife was going to kill him. Sonic speeded out way from the house in search of his son. It didn't take long for him to find two figures splashing in a mud hole. He stomped up to the two boys and pulled them out.

"Mark, Zack, why are you splashing in this mud puddle?" Sonic asked as he set them back on the grass.

Mark and Zack's body was all covered in mud. None of their fur showed it regular colors. Zack shove his father's hand off his shoulder. "Dad, we are having fun," he stated as he crossed his arms, "You should try it some time."

Sonic stared at his son in shock. His son did have Amy's personality which made him jealous. "That's it young hedgehog you are coming home with me. You know your mother doesn't want you at the mud puddle and-"

"It's a mud hole, Dad!"

Sonic winced at Zack's raised voice, but continued to speak, "Okay, mud hole. Anyway, Zack we're going home to clean you put before your mother gets home. Mark you better head home, tell your parents I said hi."

Mark's eyes widened and he looked down at his muddy body. Mark looked back up at Sonic. "I can't go home like this."

Sonic sighed in defeat and lead the boys back to the house. Once he got there Sonic told Zack to sit on the porch while he led Mark to the back on the house.

"Okay Mark, there is a sprinkler here so you can play around in it til your clean. I'm going to talk to my son. Don't start it the sprinkler until I'm gone."

Mark nodded quickly before Sonic sped back to the front of the house. Zack was sitting on the porch with a grumpy look on his face and his arms crossed. Sonic sat beside him and smiled slightly, "Hey Zack what's up with the angry Amy face?"

Zack growled and turned away from his father, "I hate you…"

This broke Sonic's heart that his own son hated him, "That's not what you said when you were younger," Sonic said trying to sooth the moment.

"That was when I was stupid and didn't know anything," Zack replied angrily, "I wish Mom was here."

Sonic gasped, he thought having a boy would have father son bonding time. The son was supposed to what to want to be like him, but his daughter was all that not his son. He felt left out in the son love deal. "You don't mean that Zackary," Sonic said quietly.

"Really because I clearly don't remember wanting to do anything with you," Zack pointed out a little rude, but it was true that he never wanted to hang with Sonic.

"Okay, Zackary Rose the Hedgehog enough of your rude behavior," Sonic stood up and pointed at his son.

"Oh you use my full naaaaame, I'm so scared," Zack said waving his hands in the air.

"You better be young man! You will are going to take a bath!" Zack's face expression changed from angry to scare in a matter of seconds.

Mark walked around the house with his fur all soaked and mud less now. He waved at them before shaking the water off himself and flying away. Sonic watched as the rabbit/fox boy flow off before he turned his full attention to his scared looking child. Sonic was now confused by the look on his face because a minute ago Zack was angry.

"Okay, Mister we are going to go to the back yard and get you cleaned by sprinkler. Won't that be fun?" Sonic asked hoping to lighten the tension in the air.

"No way, Mom will clean me."

"Come on," Sonic said as he grabbed his son's arm, "If you want to please your mom. Then let's get you clean."

Zack pulled away from Sonic's grasped and ran away, but not before yelling, "You got to catch me first!"

Sonic smiled at the challenge. It reminded him of when Amy use to challenge him like that when they were younger and didn't have to worry about kids. He ran towards the running figure in the distance. Zack had already made his way back to the mud hole. Zack was planning something and Sonic could see that, but he needed to clean Zack up before Amy got home.

"Zack, come on everyone needs to take a shower or bath. Why don't you want to take one? You should love baths! You're like you mother anyway, she loves to take showers."

Zack stopped running when he was on the other side of the mud hole, away from Sonic and glared at him, "Why do you keep insulting me with "You're all of your mother's personality"? It isn't fair! You think your sooooo funny, but it's not!"

"I-I um…..sorry you feel that why."

"Go away Mr. I-think-I'm-so-funny," Zack said as he jumped into the middle of the mud hole.

"Get back here!"

Zack crossed his arms and stuck his nose up in the air in an Amy pose. It was cute to Sonic. "No, fight me!"

Sonic sighed hopelessly, but sped forward to him. "Come on Zackary, I don't hurt you."

"Great," Zack jumped up and spin dashed towards him, knocking Sonic off his feet, causing the mud to cover him up.

Sonic sat up and wiped the mud from his face. Sonic was disgusted, not only his son knocked him off his feet, but he too had to shower. He slowly stood up and got in to a fighting position. Zack closed his eyes as Sonic dashed towards him. A huge hammer appeared in Zack's grasp and this took Sonic by great shock, for he didn't know that Zack had a hammer. Did Amy know? Zack though did look surprise when he saw the look on Zack's face, but Zack shock that face and sped to his father and slammed it down on the ground.

"How did you get a hammer," Sonic asked as he dodged every attack given to him by his son.

Zack didn't answer, but came upon a stopping time, when he jumped out of the mud puddle and shook his fur. "I'm going home now, Dad…..Later," Zack waved him off and ran home leaving Sonic alone.

Sonic sighed and jumped out of the mud hole. He ran back to the house and saw his son just standing there. The boy walked over to Sonic and frowned slightly as he wasn't going to like what he was about to say, "Come on Dad let's concur our fear of water together."

Sonic raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Change of mind? What lead you to this?"

"Mom will be back soon. I'm doing it for Mom…..and you because I don't….want you to die."

"Awe you're so sweet," Sonic said feeling a bit flattered.

"Don't….push your luck." Zack said a bit annoyed.

Sonic and Zack headed into the house since they were pretty much covered in dry mud. "Okay Zack, let's take us a shower," Sonic throw a fist in the air.

Zack shook his head and headed into the bathroom with a towel, "You embarrass me….."

A few hours Later Sonic was sitting on the couch watching TV with his son, who wasn't play with his Legos for once. Sonic was happy that they weren't fighting anymore, but it bothered him that his own fresh and blood hated him.

"Dad," Zack said as Sonic look over at him, "You know I don't really hate you. I'm grateful to have you as a father. Just you got to understand I am not your copy."

"What do you mean? You don't want to be like you dad?"

"Exactly, I am myself."

"No," Sonic mumbled, "You're a mini Amy that looks somewhat like me."

"I'm my own self and-"Zack was interrupted by the front door opening.

Amy walked in the living room with Sunny still holding her hand. Amy spotted Zack and Sonic sitting on the couch together. She smiled and led Sunny over to them. She stood in front of them blocking the TV screen.

"Sonic, you and Zackary are bonding!" She said as she kissed her little boy's forehead.

Zackary smiled causing Sonic to frown, "Uh, yeah we had a father son time," Sonic replied than added quietly, "He is such a Mamma's boy."

"Sonic, did you just insult my little boy?" Amy asked crossing her arms just like Zack had done earlier.

"No Ames," Sonic said then looked at his daughter, "So what did the doctor say about our little girl?"

Amy didn't look amused by him mimicking her, "Oh it's just a common cold. The doctor said that she is just depressed that she is sick and if she wants to get BETTER," she paused and shot a look at the younger pink hedgehog, "She needs to shower, eat talk more, get out of her ROOM, and take this pill. Then she would be fine in a few weeks."

Amy paused and looked away from Sunny and at the two boys, "So what did you to guys do? Did you have fun?"

"You don't want to know the half of it," Sonic replied.

"Yeah Mom," Zack said as he hopped up from his spot and hugged her, "Mom I found out I have a hammer!"

"Zackary that's great," she hugged him back and looked over at Sunny, who now looked a little jealous, "That reminds me….Sunny take a shower and change into something nicer."

"But Mom why don't I have a hammer," Sunny said with a pout.

"Take a shower dear and it's lovely to hear you talk again," Amy replied ignoring the whole question, "Come on Zack, and let me teach you some hammer moves."

Zack smiled and ran to the door, but stopped and looked over at Sonic, "Come on Dad and let Mom and I beat your butt!"

Sonic jumped up and smiled, "You're one, you and your mother," he followed Zack out the door.

"Ma, I want to play," Sunny said with a pout.

"Nope, you're going to take a bath, get changed in nice close, come outside and sit on the porch," Amy said with a stern face, "You get your stuff and I'll start the bath with some bubbles."

Amy walked off into the bathroom and saw dirt all over the bathroom. This angered her and she totally lost her cool. She flicked her wrist and a big hammer appeared, "SOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIICCCC!"

Outside Sonic freaked and looked over at his son, who was smirking at him with his arms crossed. Amy ran out of the house towards Sonic and sung at him, but he dodged, "SONIC, YOU MESSED UP MY BATHROOM! I TOLD YOU TO WATCH HIM! NOT JOIN HIS MUD GAMES! UGH, WHEN I GET YOU. YOU WILL BE DEAD AND SLEEPING ON THE COUCH!"

"Ames, I won't be sleeping on the couch if I was dead," Sonic said backing up slowly, "So let's skip the killing and let's just have me sleep on the couch."

"SOOOOOONICCCC!" Amy charged after him as they ran off into the sun.

* * *

**Finished!**

**Sonic and Amy belong to SEGA!**

**Sunny and Zackary belong to me!**

**Please Review...Bye!**


End file.
